


Preface and Intros

by WaltD



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltD/pseuds/WaltD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up to FK; these stories take place post series.  The major FK characters survive.<br/>This covers the basics of FK; the events of LK, and the set-up for what happens after.</p>
<p>This is an intro to the "Continuing Story".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preface and Intros

**PREFACE & INTRO'S **\-- Disclaimers, Permissions, Backgrounds

_Disclaimers_

_Forever Knight – the Continuing Story **,**_

_The characters in Forever Knight were created by James Parriott and Barney Cohen and are the property of Sony/Columbia/Tri-Star. The stories here are fan fiction, in which Nick and Natalie survive "Last Knight", the series finale. Also, Tracy survives LK and Vachon survived Divia in "Ashes to Ashes"._

_Permissions_

_This story may be archived wherever by whomever._

**INTRODUCTIONS** – to the premise and characters of _Forever Knight_.

_Backgrounds: The Show, the Characters, Last Knight_

_The Show_

_FK Intro Theme: He was brought across in 1228 . . . ._

_\-- Fred Mollin_

**Forever Knight** was a television series set in Toronto in the mid 1990s, although the stories are not necessarily time specific. It featured the story of an 800-year old vampire, who was trying to redeem himself, atone for his sins, and become human again, by helping people and humanity, and in this day and age, by being a homicide detective.

            The show, with a number of cast changes, was on the air for three seasons.

_The Characters - Today_

_We are family, my brothers and my sisters and me._

_\-- We are family, The Pointers_

**Nick Knight,** our lead character, was born Nicholas de Brabant, currently north central Belgium, in the late 1100's, and was "brought across", i.e., made into a vampire, in 1228. He has had several careers, including, prior to being brought over, a crusader knight. He started with the Toronto Police four or five years ago and had become one of the more decorated officers on the police force. Although actually almost 800, he looked to be in his mid-to-late 30s, was good-looking, had sandy blond hair, and stood 5' 11". He seemed to have a "thing' for the coroner, but wouldn't act on it.

            Dr. **Natalie Lambert** , the night shift Coroner, met Nick on one of her gurneys a couple of years ago, when he had been brought in, supposedly dead. When he sat up, she was actually more curious than frightened and agreed to help Nick discover a "cure" for his vampirism. Natalie, brunette, sweet heart-shaped face, was in her mid thirties, slightly younger than Nick was 'officially'. And if she wasn't in love with the vampire, she was with Nick!

            Detective **Tracy Vetter** had been Nick's partner for just about a year. She had been assigned to Nick while Nick's original partner, _Don Schanke_ , was off on official business. She became his permanent partner when Schanke, along with Captain Cohen, was killed in a terrible plane crash (the _Black Buddha_ episode). Earlier during the year she had met Javier Vachon, a vampire, and discovered that vampires were real! They were obviously attracted to each other. Tracy was unaware of Nick's "disability". Tracy was young, blonde, pretty, and _perky_ , as well as touchy about being a police commissioner's daughter. And note: she was _not_ a dumb blonde; she was actually quite capable and smart.

**Joe Reese** , Captain at the 96th, Black, in his mid-fifties, looked older and tired-er – it had been a difficult year. He owed his position to the death of the former Division captain, _Amanda Cohen_. He did his best over the course of the year to make the job his own.

_Others:_

            Grace Balthazar – Dr. Lambert's chief assistant at the Morgue. A large, capable, formidable, Black woman.

            Commissioner Vetter and his wife – Tracy's parents. The Commissioner himself seems to be a bit of a control freak.

            Johnson, Rasmussen, Pirelli, et al. – other officers at the 96 th Division.

A few others, mentioned:

            Don Schanke – Nick's original partner, killed in a plane crash.

            Captain Stonetree -- from the 27 th, Nick's first captain.

_The Characters - Tonight_

**Lucien LaCroix** was Nick's vampire 'master', and formerly a Roman general. He was brought across by his own daughter in 79 CE during the eruption of             Mt. Vesuvius. He brought Nick across the line from life to undeath in 1228, at the insistence of one of his other vampire fledglings, Janette. LaCroix is taller than Nick – he was a giant for Roman times -- with a severe and somber look. LaCroix loved Nick, but it's not sure just how.

_Janette DuCharme_ , the raven-haired owner of the Raven nightclub, was brought across sometime in the 11th century, also by LaCroix. She's been 'missing' ever for over a year – she had "moved on". She and Nick had been involved on and off over the centuries. Janette does not appear here.

**Javier Vachon** , a Spanish conquistador with Pizarro, was brought across c. 1530.   He survived the awful plane crash which killed Captain Cohen and Nick's previous partner, Don Schanke, the year before. Tracy discovered him at the crash site. He's somewhat short, cute, has the wise-ass attitude of a kid in his mid-twenties, with wildly long, black hair.

_Others_ :

            Alma – waitress, patron, general factotum at the Raven.

            Aristotle – the master of helping people disappear and/or relocate, start over.

            Divia – LaCroix's natural Roman daughter. Now dead, gone, and good riddance. She brought her father across.

            Feliks – the financial mastermind who keeps those who trust him secretly solvent.

            Merlin – the computer wizard of new and formidable identities.

            Urs – Blonde Marilyn Monroe type, Friend of Vachon

            Mikloš – Bartender at the Raven.

_The Characters – Tomorrow_

            Detective **Wade Everett** , the new guy, was in his early 30's but looked younger – say, mid-twenties – and blond – blonder than Nick -- slightly taller and thinner than Nick. He was a capable homicide detective and had a nice number of commendations of his own. He also had a self-assurance which, if it could be bottled, . . . . He was also gay, as well as sometimes being full of himself. That the two detectives were both blond and of similar builds was a minor source of amusement within the squad.

            Wade was temporarily assigned to the 96th and Nick while Nick's partner is recuperating. Wade found out what Nick is.

 

**LAST KNIGHT**

_Forever's gonna start tonight._

_\-- Total Eclipse of the Heart, Laura Branigan_

In _Last Knight_ , the last broadcast episode of FK:

            Natalie's friend commits suicide and sends a note and her diary to Natalie.

Unbeknownst to Nick, Tracy is behind him when a perp starts shooting in the stationhouse, and Tracy gets hit – some of the bullets are ones that simply went through Nick. Because of this, Nick blames himself for Tracy's injuries. Tracy's dying words to Nick – she had seen him 'vamped out' and recognized him for what he was – were "You could have trusted me." Natalie is told that Tracy has died and she goes over to Nick's loft to tell him.

            Depression, fear, and guilt over these events drive Nick and Natalie to try to consummate their love. There is a belief that if Nick can take just small amounts of blood from Natalie, coupled with the idea that they really love each other, Nick can cross the barrier and become human again.

            Natalie makes Nick promise that if he can't do that then "bring her across"; i.e., turn her into a vampire so that they can at least be together that way.

            They try, Nick takes too much and Natalie is apparently dead on his loft floor. Whether she is dead or not is not confirmed.

            Nick's master, LaCroix, shows up – he wants to "move on"; that is disappear because they've been in Toronto too long and "it's time". (This is a sudden development which seems to be a plot device just to have LaCroix show up at the loft.)

            Nick, finding Natalie apparently dead, sees LaCroix and begs him to kill him by driving a stake through his heart. Nick won't "bring Natalie across" because he won't submit her to the "hell of his existence", but he thinks that they can at least be together in death, if LaCroix will stake him – and so that he won't be committing suicide.

            LaCroix raises the stake and starts to bring it down, whether or not he does kill Nick is left ambiguous and unconfirmed.

 

**THE MORNING AFTER**

The stories that follow use as a premise that Nick and Natalie have survived, Tracy was injured but did not die, Vachon was not injured by Divia, and a new character, Wade Everett is introduced.

_Shortly Thereafter_

_Everything is slip-slidin' away._

_\-- Slip-Slidin' Away, Simon and Garfunkel_

            Natalie and Nick had been assaulted at Nick's downtown loft [also _Last Knight_ ]. Neither seems to remember – or admit -- much about it. Nick's sire seems to have been involved, but no one's talking.

            The bizarre part about the attack is that anyone who investigated came away satisfied that something happened, which was too bad, but that those two are o.k., and then, the investigation would peter out.

            Both Knight and Lambert took (at department's insistence) time off, but both came back as soon as they could because, frankly, work was their therapy, their main interest, their life's blood, so to speak. They were better off working than not.

            Knight's and Lambert's relationship had been strained initially after the attack, and they were becoming closer as friends, but each wanted to re-evaluate their relationship.

            Tracy Vetter had been shot in the station house by a perp who had gotten loose with a gun about the same time as N&N's assault which was three or four months prior to these stories. While she was progressing nicely, she still had a while to go before she could return to active duty.

            Captain Reese had had to assign Nick, his best detective, a series of part-timers, filler-in-ers, temps, and leave him an occasional week on his own (which Nick much preferred, to tell the truth).

_The Set-Up_

Reese agreed to take in, on a temporary basis, another homicide detective from a different station-house. This is the new guy, M. Wade Everett

The stories continue with these premises:

            Vachon was not hurt in _Ashes to Ashes_ , (next to the last episode broadcast),

            Natalie, although suffering blood loss, has survived,

            Nick, was not killed by LaCroix,

            LaCroix decided not to "move on", returned to the Raven and his radio show, the Nightcrawler,

            Tracy has survived, although seriously injured and requiring much rehabilitation.

            Wade, the new guy, has joined the Homicide team.

 

\--30--


End file.
